I think that's best if we both stay
by itskidrauhl
Summary: "Pero tú llevas todas mis compras, y siempre estamos riendo. No me has dado otra opción, por eso mismo, quédate. Creo que todo es mejor si permanecemos juntos". —Yatori Week. Día dos. Drabble.


_Disclaimer applied_**. Adachi Toka © Noragami.**

Prompt:_ Song Lyric. _Inspirado en_ Stay Stay Stay_ by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**I think that's best if we both stay.**

******Y**_atori**W**eek**. **Día** 2.**_

Capítulo único.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Hiyori, no es lo que piensas...

— ¡Bakaaa~!

El celular del joven Dios salió volando del otro lado de la habitación. — ¡Eso duele! —dijo sobándose la cabeza, en el lugar donde había impactado el aparato. La castaña empujó al oji-azul fuera de la pieza. — ¡Oye, espera! —Ella finalizó la conversación con un portazo, Yato suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. — Hiyori... —Apoyó el oído en la puerta y pudo escuchar los sollozos de ella, su ceño se frunció. — Hiyori, abre la maldita puerta.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Yato!

— No lo haré hasta que salgas de esa habitación. —Y así cumplió su palabra, habían pasado casi tres horas y él no se movía de su posición, los sollozos de ella habían parado hace largo tiempo ya. Gruñó con exasperación. — ¿Sabes qué? ¡Adiós!

Hiyori del otro lado, tampoco se había apartado de la puerta y cuando él dijo eso, su boca se abrió sin creerlo. ¡Él se había ido! Mordió su labio inferior. Ya eran las diez de la noche y había decidido irse a dormir. Lo arreglaría todo mañana, porque había leído por ahí que jamás se deja una pelea sin resolver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terminó de colocarse su bufanda y salió por la puerta, una fuerte ventisca le revolvió los cabellos pero eso no impidió que detuviera sus planes, claro que no. Comenzó a saltar los techos y se encaminaba a la casa de Kofuku, llegó de inmediato y completamente helada. — ¡Tadaima!

— ¡Hiyorin~! —los brazos de la rosada la apresaron con ternura. — ¡Qué bueno verte aquí, nee!

— Buenos días, Kofuku-san. Yo...

— Si buscas a Yukine-kun, salió a hacer las compras con Daikoku-kun. — se acercó hacía el oído y con una mirada juguetona. — Si buscas a Yatty-chan, él está arriba pero de muy mal humor.

Los colores subieron inmediatamente a las mejillas de la chica, quizás se podría justificar con el frío que hacía afuera. — Gra-gracias... —dijo haciendo una reverencia. — Yo... iré a... emm...

— Ve tranquila, pero... —la voz de la chica de cabello sonó algo extraña. — No le rompas el corazón, onegai.

Hiyori se sorprendió ante la petición de su amiga pero asintió inmediatamente con seriedad. Cuando subió las escaleras, sintió su estómago revolverse, ella ya había peleado con Yato. Millones de veces, ya saben, opiniones diferentes, actitudes molestas... pero esta pelea, era algo diferente. Golpeó casi imperceptible la puerta marrón que daba a su habitación, pero luego de hacerlo varias veces, nadie contestó. Se decidió por girar el pomo con lentitud, y se sorprendió con lo que se encontró.

Él se veía tan hermoso durmiendo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro inmediatamente. Se acercó hacía a él, tomando una manta y cubriéndolo con ella. Él comenzó a removerse hasta que apretó sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron ojos rosados oscuros. — Mmm... ¿Hiyori?

Ella se sonrojó. — Hola...

Yato se sentó en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo. — ¿Vas a escucharme lo que tengo para decir o qué? — ella se mantuvo en silencio. — Esta bien, la chica que me mandó el mensaje es una clienta, quien me agradeció por un trabajo que hicimos con Yukine, ¿estás contenta ahora?

Los cabellos castaños de Hiyori cubrían su rostro. — Quédate... — murmuró, fue tan bajo que Yato no la escuchó y la miró confundido. — ¡Quédate conmigo! — los orbes del Dios se abrieron sorprendidos— Te he estado amado hace tanto tiempo, antes de ti... yo solo salía con gente indulgente, ¿sabes? O por lo menos esos eran los chicos que me gustaban. Pero tú llevas todas mis compras, y siempre estamos riendo. No me has dado otra opción, por eso mismo, quédate. Creo que todo es mejor si permanecemos juntos.

Él sonrió inmediatamente y la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara. — Todas esas veces que no te fuiste, se me ha ocurrido que me gustaría salir contigo... por mi vida entera. Te tomaste el tiempo de memorizar mis sentimientos, esperanzas y sueños así que... Iki Hiyori, tu deseo ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro, nuestros caminos estarán jun-

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Hiyori pegó sus labios con los de él, sorprendiéndolo pero terminó correspondiéndole. — _Aishiteru_(*).

— _Aishiteru motto_(**).

**FIN.**

* * *

_(*): Significa "te amo"._

_(**): Significa "te amo más"._

Acá se finaliza el día dos de la Yatori Week y bueno, elegí Song lyric porque estaba pensando tanto en esta canción y como encajaba en la pareja.

Algo fluffy por parte de Yato pero bueno xd, mañana es día tres y estoy armando la continuación de ROTF y se me complica con el colegio y todo.

Mis saludos a todos los Yatori fans, nos leemos mañana.

Misa.


End file.
